A noise suppressing technology is known as a signal processing technology of partially or completely suppressing noise in a noisy signal (a signal containing a mixture of noise and a target signal) and outputting an enhanced signal (a signal obtained by enhancing the target signal). For example, a noise suppressor is a system that suppresses noise mixed in a target audio signal. The noise suppressor is used in various audio terminals such as mobile phones.
Concerning technologies of this type, patent literature 1 discloses a method of suppressing noise by multiplying an input signal by a spectral gain smaller than 1. Patent literature 2 discloses a method of suppressing noise by directly subtracting estimated noise from a noisy signal.
The techniques described in patent literatures 1 and 2 need to estimate noise from the target signal that has already become noisy due to the mixed noise. However, there are limitations on accurately estimating noise only from the noisy signal. Hence, the methods described in patent literatures 1 and 2 are effective only when the noise is much smaller than the target signal. If the condition that the noise is much smaller than the target signal is not satisfied, the noise estimate accuracy is poor. For this reason, the methods described in patent literatures 1 and 2 can achieve no sufficient noise suppression effect, and the enhanced signal includes a larger distortion.
On the other hand, patent literature 3 discloses a noise suppressing system capable of implementing a sufficient noise suppression effect and a smaller distortion in the enhanced signal even if the condition that the noise is much smaller than the target signal is not satisfied. Assuming that the characteristics of noise to be mixed into the target signal are known in advance to a certain extent, the method described in patent literature 3 subtracts previously recorded noise information (information about the noise characteristics) from the noisy signal, thereby suppressing the noise. Patent literature 3 also discloses a method of, if an input signal power obtained by analyzing an input signal is large, integrating a large coefficient into noise information, or if the input signal power is small, integrating a small coefficient, and subtracting the integration result from the noisy signal.